Fight For You
by Goodbye0Bluesky
Summary: A Bade songfic. Jade is abducted, and Beck must fight to get her back again. Rated K for violence. *One-shot.* Fight For You Jason Derulo


this is my first songfic... please review! i got the idea when i heard jason derulo's song on the radio, and i decided to write this!

**disclaimer: i don't own victorious, my name isn't dan schnieder... **

* * *

><p>Beck entered the school. This morning he hadn't picked Jade up. When she arrived she would be either cranky, in the mood to gun at his head, or both. The morning was not looking up. He leant casually against his locker, waiting for Jade to arrive. More and more students entered Hollywood arts, milling around and chatting. Needing a breath of fresh air, beck stepped outside and looked around the car park. The air was icy, merciless. Winter had already arrived in LA, but no one knew it was going to be this intense. Probably another reason why Jade would be cranky with him. An intense scream tore through the air, breaking the peaceful silence. Beck whipped his head around to track the sound back to the person who had screamed. He ran around the corner. He stopped dead in his tracks. Jade, bloodied, bruised and battered was pressed against a wall; a fat thug hovering over her. "Beck!" she cried at seeing him. The man turned around, and visibly shocked picked jade up by her wrist and threw her over his shoulder. Beck ran forward, and with all the force he could muster, punched the man in the stomach. The move left him exposed and the thug seized the opportunity, kicking him in the groin, and punching him squarely below the jaw-line. His blows connected, and beck was thrown off his feet. He tried to get up, but fell back with strangled cry. The pain was too much to bear. He saw how an unconscious jade was put in the back of the man's van, and the van sped off. The identification number burned in front of his eyes.<p>

**It´s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you.  
>There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do.<br>Just like the rain down in Africa.  
>It´s gonna take some time, but I know you´re worth fighting for<strong>

Beck sat on in front of his locker. The hallway was deserted. Everyone was at class or not at school at all. A tear slipped down his cheek and landed in an ever-growing puddle. His jade, his precious jade had been abducted, and he hadn't been there to protect her. It was the worst feeling. He felt as if his guts were being ripped apart. An idea struck him. He whipped out his phone and turned on the app: INeedToFindMyCar. He punched in the identification number of the man's van. He smiled as he saw his results. The man was his next-door neighbour. He stood up and with a feral grin started towards the door.

**Friends are cool.  
>But we both know,<br>that they don´t want to see us together  
>don't wanna lose,<br>what I live for.  
>I'm willing to do whatever!<strong>

As the bell rang he passed a few girls that smiled flirtatiously at him. He remembered their scowl whenever he and jade walked by. He exited the school and walked calmly towards his car. His thoughts were solely focused on jade. He would get her back, and the thug who had dared take his jade away from him would regret it one way or another, whether that would take force or not, he didn't know.

**´cause I don´t wanna see you cry.  
>Give our love another try.<br>I bet we get it right this time.  
>As long as you´re prepared to fight.<strong>

**I don´t wanna live another day.**  
><strong>Without your body next to me.<strong>  
><strong>I'm not gonna let them break us down.<strong>  
><strong>'Cause baby I know now.<strong>

The full force of the situation dawned upon him as he entered his car. It had broken his heart when he saw her cry. He vowed then and there that anything that stood in between him and jade would be dealt with silently and swiftly. He couldn't imagine life without jade. Sure, Tori would be a little happier, but jade was there to keep her in line. She was there to make sure no other girls came near him, because they would face the full wrath of jade. She could be cranky, scary, somewhat sarcastic, and make people's lives seem like a pile of garbage, but when she was with him she dropped down all her hard, outer exterior and show beck that there was an angel underneath.

**It´s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you.  
>There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do.<br>Just like the rain down in Africa.  
>It´s gonna take some time, but I know you´re worth fighting for!<strong>

. He would fight for his angel. No doubt about that.

**What they say, it doesn't even matter.  
>They don't really each-other, we are barely breathing'.<strong>  
><strong>Let's get air in these hearts again.<strong>

**´cause I don´t wanna see you cry.**  
><strong>Give our love another try.<strong>  
><strong>I bet we get it right this time.<strong>  
><strong>As long as you´re prepared to fight.<strong>  
><strong>Prepared to fight.<strong>

**I don´t wanna live another day.**  
><strong>Without your body next to me.<strong>  
><strong>I'm not gonna let them break us down.<strong>  
><strong>'Cause baby I know now!<strong>  
><strong>Know now, know now!<strong>

Beck drove through the quiet streets towards his home, not even paying attention. He had driven this road so many times. He thought back to every time people asked him why he was dating jade. He was such a nice boy; surely he could have chosen someone else to date. But nobody understood. Jade was nothing without him. He balanced her out and offered a shoulder to lean on whenever her parents stepped out of line. He gave her never-ending loyalty and love. His eyes shifted as he drove into his street. He parked outside his RV. This was it.

**It´s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you.  
>There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do.<br>Just like the rain down in Africa.  
>It´s gonna take some time, but I know you´re worth fighting for!<strong>

Beck looked in the van, but jade wasn't there. Of course. He stalked up to the front door, and with one powerful kick, kicked the door open. The house was a mess. There was no proper furniture, and the ground was littered with newspapers and rubbish. He growled. The thug hovered over jade, while jade cringed, expecting a blow. Jade's eyes flew open when she saw him. He placed a finger over his lips. She nodded ever so slightly. Beck walked up behind the thug and kicked him hard in the groin. The thug groaned in pain, and turned around to face beck. Beck was already on his guard. He signalled jade to climb out from under him, while simultaneously punching the man squarely in the jaw. The thug recoiled in pain and beck seized the opportunity to land another kick in the man's side. He crashed to the ground. Beck jumped on top of him and began hammering down on the man with kicks and punches, making him pay for what he did to jade. Jade looked on, horrified. She was hurt, but what beck was doing to the man was hurting him beyond repair. She didn't care. She was slightly scared by beck; when he kicked open the door, a feral expression on his handsome face. She pulled beck from the man, and he turned around in her arms and kissed her fiercely on the lips. She responded eagerly. Beck held her in his arms, glad beyond measure he had found her in time. "Let's go" he said, and gently led her from the house to his RV. He called the cops and an ambulance. Later, when her form finally had ceased trembling, he held her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. He checked her body with pain-staking care, to see whether she had broken anything. Amazingly, she only had bruises and tiny cuts, from where she had been tossed in the van. Jade leant back to lean on beck's toned chest, thankful to be in his arms once more. Beck smiled. He was never going to let go of her again. **  
><strong>


End file.
